Reprisal
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: After the attempt to get some well-deserved revenge on Butch was foiled by the surprise appearance of Buttercup, Brick and Boomer come back twice as strong the second time. ('Sequel' to Stupefaction.)
**Reprisal**

 **Summary:** _After the attempt to get some well-deserved revenge on Butch was foiled by the surprise appearance of Buttercup, Brick and Boomer come back twice as strong the second time. 'Sequel' to Stupefaction._

 **Authors note:** Due to a surprising number of reviews wanting Brick and Boomer to get some well-earned revenge on Butch in my story Stupefaction, I am here with its brother. Originally, Stupefaction was supposed to stand on its own as a playful one-shot, however I was actually surprised to have a fair number of people write to me asking for the boys to get some payback on Butch. I honestly didn't expect people to take it as seriously as they did, but I thought to myself: "Why not?" You asked, and you shall receive. I don't like to disappoint, and at the end of the day it'll make a good read. So as a result, here is Reprisal; Stupefaction's twin.

If you have not already read Stupefaction, I suggest that you do so before you read this, as you may be confused as to what happened before the events of Reprisal.

The Powerpuff girls do not belong to me, and are roughly 19 in this story, as always, they have human appendages.

 _Reprisal_

 _Noun: An act of retaliation._

* * *

It had been one week.

One week since Butch had pulled the mother of all pranks on Brick and Boomer.

It had been four days.

Four days since said brothers had tried, and failed, to get back at him.

It had been four days since Brick and Boomer had broken into Butch's room and discovered Buttercup sleeping soundly beside their brother. A sight that they were clearly _not_ supposed to have witnessed.

Of course, Butch didn't know about the last part, and neither Brick nor Boomer had any intention of telling him.

They had discovered the reason behind why Butch had pranked them so mercilessly, due to the green lovers early morning chat that they had eavesdropped on, and while knowing made them feel slightly guilty, it didn't overpower their lust for revenge.

Payback on the green ex-Ruff was _long_ overdue, and the gears in Brick's head turned as he watched Butch walk around the mansion that they lived in with their fathers, scot free of any punishment that he so rightly deserved.

The red Ruff watched Butch's back as he made himself something to eat in the massive kitchen the two of them were standing in, and a smirk made its way up to the corners of his mouth.

 _Oh Butch, you're in for one hell of a shock._

* * *

"What are you doing Brick?"

The question made him stop and turn to face his youngest brother, Boomer with a small grin on his face.

"I'm just finishing up the final stages of the prank that we're going to use to get back at Butch." He smirked.

"Like… an actual prank?" Boomer asked curiously, "I thought we were going to let him catch us in the middle of making our 'prank', so he wouldn't find out that we broke into his room."

"See, now that _was_ the original plan," Brick paused, straightening up "But think about it Boom, after all the trouble that his stunt caused us, he'd be getting off _way_ too easy if we just sat back and let him catch us."

"Besides," Brick trailed off, casting an approving glance around the room. "Knowing him, he's probably expecting us to try and get him back anyways; he just doesn't know _how_ we're going to do it. Might as well just let him have it full force."

"Makes sense." Boomer nodded, "I just don't want him to find out that we saw him and BC together. Bro code, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it; he's not going to find out that we saw all of that." Brick responded with a dismissal wave of his hand. "Think of it as: we're just getting some satisfactory revenge on a brother that really deserves it. Because that's essentially what this is." He rolled his crimson red eyes.

Boomer only looked around the room that they were in. His cobalt blue eyes easily picking up on several out of place items.

"Is it only this room?" Boomer asked, eyeing the carefully placed traps.

Brick only grinned wider. "It's the _whole house."_ He corrected him.

Boomer's expressionless face met Brick's. Suddenly a wild, malicious grin spread across the blonde's cheeks, his dark blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"What's the plan?" He cackled. Brick only cracked a smile as he pulled Boomer closer so he could whisper what was going to happen to their unfortunate green sibling in his ear.

* * *

Wednesday night was when it all went down.

Wednesday was the perfect night to pull off their prank, as both Him and Mojo left the mansion for "date night", allowing the boys to have the house to themselves for a few hours.

Admittedly it was the perfect set up, as both of the boys guardians needed to be out of the house in order for their plan against Butch to work flawlessly.

Wednesday also happened to be the night that Butch had college football practice that ran from three to six in the evening, and while Butch himself was a metahuman, the practises were long and draining, usually causing the tall male to nap for an hour when he got home.

Brick and Boomer were well aware of this fact, and they were going to use it to their advantage.

Sure enough, at six o'clock in the evening, Butch's massive Escalade pulled up into the mansion's drive-way. The darker male yelled out a greeting to his siblings; who were lounging in the large living room, watching a movie on the 90 inch flat screen TV, before he stomped up the stairs to his room for some well-earned rest.

After both super-powered teens heard the door slam shut, they sprang into action. Finishing up the final touches on their glorious revenge prank, they waited patiently until six thirty before they did anything else. From their spots downstairs, both brothers listened to the sound of Butch lightly snoring in his room with their super hearing. They needed to make sure that he was indeed sleeping before their plan could commence.

After determining that Butch was asleep, Brick nodded to Boomer, giving him the silent go-ahead to start the plan. Boomer winked back at Brick, and in a flash of cobalt blue, he was at the top of the staircase and standing in the hallway outside of Butch's room. The blonde boy grinned maliciously as he grasped the door knob and pushed the door open into the dark room. Then he soundlessly slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It was dark and quiet in Butch's room.

Using his advanced night vision, Boomer floated over to his older brother's bedside, where he could see Butch passed out on top of his bed, having stripped down to nothing but his boxer shorts.

Boomer only let a silent chuckle escape him at the sight.

 _Perfect._

He floated over so he was hovering just a foot away from Butch's head. Bending down slightly, the blond opened his mouth and… _Let out a sonic scream right into his ear._

Butch immediately jolted upright at the deafening noise, snapping awake instantly and looking slightly frantic, only to have something hard and metallic collide into his face a second later, knocking him back onto his bed.

Stunned, the obsidian haired male let out a loud groan of protest as he fell back, clutching his nose and head.

Boomer grinned, twirling the badly dented frying pan between his hands, laughing at the fact that Butch had done more damage to the pan then the pan had done to Butch. If they had been normal humans, a blow like that could have easily knocked him into a comma, but because of the Ruff's titanium-like skeletons, Butch's face was simply red with some light purple bruising forming underneath his left eye.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" Butch hissed menacingly. "A… Fucking frying pan?" he lifted his hands away from his face to stare daggers at Boomer.

"You're dead." Butch snarled. The comment only caused Boomer to grin wider.

"Gotta catch me first green."

And with his trade-mark blue streak, Boomer flew out the door laughing hysterically, the sound of Butch's outraged screams behind him.

* * *

Boomer flew down the stairs at top speed, nearly running over Brick in his haste.

"He's awake." Boomer managed to get out in-between laughs, "and thoroughly pissed."

"Is he running?" Brick asked biting back a smirk.

The sounds of large feet running down the hallway, accompanied by angry screams above them answered his question.

"Yup." Boomer popped the 'p'. "I hit him really heard with the pan too, he's groggy and dazed. He's got no clue what's going on." Brick grinned at that. "Good, part two is going to work perfectly then." The pair took off in streaks of blue and red toward the kitchen just as an angry Butch rounded the corner.

"You're a dead man walking Boomer!" He bellowed down to the ground floor, as he charged toward the grand staircase.

In his disorientated state however, he failed to notice the puddle of clear, slippery cooking oil placed conveniently all across the top of the staircase.

"I swear to GOD, once I catch you I'm going to-SHIT!" Butch roared as his feet flew out from underneath him.

His back smashed into the ground, becoming coated with the slippery liquid. Butch only had two seconds to realize that fact, before he slid forward and fell down the stairs, screaming profanities as he did so. Long, muscular limbs flailing helplessly as he crashed onto the bottom step in a tangled heap.

Slowly he picked himself up, slipping slightly from the cooking oil that covered him. Nothing was broken from his descent down the stairs, but his joints were aching.

He heard laughter coming from behind him and turned, only to see Brick and Boomer in hysterics. The tall male glowered at them, forest green eyes almost back with rage.

"Run." He muttered.

The red and blue ruff quickly turned the corner disappearing from view as Butch sprinted after them and into the kitchen.

Towering in the archway, Butch saw Boomer standing on the other side of the large island in the middle of the kitchen, and smirked at his younger brother.

"You are so dead!" Butch snarled as he lunged across the island toward his blue brother.

Before Butch could reach him however, something heavy slammed into his right side, interrupting his flight path, and sent the muscular boy careening out though the kitchen wall leaving a person sized hole behind him, and out into the living room, where he slammed into a massive oak cabinet.

Groaning, Butch didn't even have time to question what had hit him, before he noticed that the large cabinet was starting to fall on top of him.

Under normal circumstances, Butch would have simply rolled out of the way, however his eyes widened in horror as he recognized it to be the very cabinet that held all of Him's prized fine china.

Knowing what his step-father would do if any of the china got damaged, Butch panicked. Thinking fast, he hoisted his bruised body up off the floor, and pressed himself against the heavy wooden cabinet, in an effort to keep it from falling over and on top of him.

"Well, well. You've got yourself in a bit of a situation here I see." Butch turned his head only to see Brick and Boomer standing behind him in the living room, smirking at him.

"Ha ha, not funny guys, you know what Lobster Dad will do if any of this shit breaks, he'll _crucify_ us." Butch snapped at them, face turning red from the effort of supporting the oak cabinet, only to note that his feet were starting to slip from underneath him from the cooking oil on the stairs.

"Correction, he'll crucify _you._ " Brick smirked. "After all, you're the one who's made a human sized hole in the wall. And Him just had the kitchen remolded too…"

"GOD DAMN IT, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, JUST LEAVE THE CHINA SET OUT OF THIS!" Butch snarled, as his feet slipped even father backward, causing the cabinet to creek forward.

"Hey Butch," Boomer piped up suddenly. "What?" Butch hissed dangerously. "Look up." The blue ruff responded.

Butch peered up to the top of the cabinet, where he noticed a bucket that he had not seen before. "Oh shi-" Butch managed to get out before the cabinet forced him farther back, causing the bucket to lose its balance and fall straight on top of him.

The pail bounced off of the obsidian haired man's head and split a thick white substance on him, finally causing Butch to lose his grip on the wooden cabinet. He barely had enough time to throw himself out of the way before it came crashing to the ground. The delicate shattering of expensive china breaking could be heard from inside.

Butch went pale as a sheet at the noise. Ridgely, he turned to face his brothers, getting ready to _really_ let them have it, before something light and glittery was flung at his tall form, forcing him to shut his eyes.

After he determined that the light material had stopped being dumped on him, Butch opened his eyes to stare down at his torso that had bright, glittery flecks stuck to it. After a quick inspection, he realized that it was _everywhere_ on him, including his hair.

"What the fuck is this? Glitter?" He asked confused, as Brick and Boomer howled with laughter in response. Butch snorted and attempted to wipe the offending material off of his boxer-clad form… Only to find that he couldn't.

His eye's widening, Butch saw that he was also covered by the white shit that had been in the bucket on top of the cabinet.

With some effort, he managed to get a little of the thick, white substance off of his arm. Frowning, he brought his hand to his face and rubbed the sticky material in-between his thumb and index finger. In the back of his mind, he noticed that whatever it was, it was starting to harden uncomfortably on his skin.

His frown deepened when he realized that his fingers were stuck together and were unable to pull them apart.

"What. The fuck. Is this?" Butch asked his laughing brothers quietly, as they both had calmed down enough to send him shit-eating grins.

"Is this lube? I swear, if it's fucking lube, I'll-"

"It's not lube." Brick assured Butch, trying and failing to hold back another round of laughter as he gazed at his ridiculous looking younger brother.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Butch yelled, as he tried to pry his fingers apart, without touching any more of the white material, sparkling from the glitter as he did so.

"Its superglue!" Boomer howled, as he fell onto his knees, unable to contain his laughter any longer.

Butch's dark forest green eyes snapped up to meet crimson red and cobalt blue ones, seething in rage. "SUPER GLUE?" he bellowed. "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" he roared as he made one last lunge toward them.

However Brick and Boomer saw it coming.

Moving out of the way just in time, both were able to duck, as a glitter covered Butch sailed over their heads, smashing right into the 90 inch flat screen TV that was propped up on the wall behind them, breaking it instantly on contact.

Broken, battered, covered in bits of plaster, cooking oil, glitter, superglue, and utterly defeated, Butch slumped onto his back onto the carpeted floor beneath him, closing his eyes with a pained groan.

He didn't have much of a reprieve however; as a creaking sound from the wall forced his dark orbs open again.

The massive, cracked TV groaned as it pulled free of the cables attaching it to the wall and toppled over on top of Butch, landing solidly onto his lower half.

Butch let out a high pitched yelp as his nether regions were crushed painfully by the heavy TV; however he was too exhausted to get it off his form. Instead he struggled feebly beneath the damaged TV.

Brick and Boomer were beside themselves in hysterics, both boys whipping out their phones to snap pictures of their glitter covered brother, pinned underneath the TV.

"These are going _all over_ the internet." Boomer promised as he got closer to snap a picture of Butch. "But first, smile for Bubbles!" he grinned as the flash went off on his phone.

Suddenly, a small whimpering noise caught both of their attentions. Brick and Boomer put their phones down to listen to the sound, only to realize that it was coming from their glitter and plaster-covered sibling.

Brick slowly approached Butch only to notice something shocking.

"Are, are you crying?"

" _NO!"_ Butch yelled back, struggling to free himself from under the TV. "At least, not for the reasons that you think!"

"Then why are you crying?" Boomer asked stepping closer.

"Because dipshit," Butch hissed, reaching up to grab both of his brother's shirts and yank them down to his level.

"The TV. Is squishing. My. _DICK."_ He snarled at them, sucking in a shuddering breath.

"Oh!" Brick laughed. Taking pity on his brother, he reached down to lift the TV off of him, allowing Butch to escape from underneath it.

Groaning, Butch shakily got to his feet, stray flakes of glitter falling out of his glue matted hair. Shooting both Brick and Boomer a look he grumbled, "You're terrible. Both of you. I hope you know that."

"This coming from you!" Boomer responded. "You should have known we were going to get revenge on you after the stunt you pulled on us. It was just a matter of time!"

"At least I didn't cause you guy's bodily harm…" Butch muttered, before he paused thinking, "Oh wait, yes I did, but at least I didn't drop a TV on you two. I can't feel anything down there, I think you've broke something!"

Brick grinned. "Man, you are going to have one hell of a time explaining to Him and Mojo why there's a massive hole in the kitchen wall, why Him's prized china set is destroyed, and why you broke the TV. And of course, you know, why you look like that." He pointed to the glitter and debris covered Butch.

"Serves you right." Boomer sniffed, "Like I said, it was only a matter of time."

At that, Butch froze. "Shit! What time is it?" He asked frantically, looking around the destroyed living room for a clock.

"Five after seven, why?" Brick answered, looking at the time on his phone.

"I have a date with Buttercup at eight! I'm supposed to take her out to this fancy fucking place downtown! How am I supposed to go looking like _THIS?"_ he shrieked, gesturing down to his superglue and glitter covered body in a panic.

Brick only smirked devilishly. "Don't know. You have fifty-five minutes to figure something out though." He grinned, grabbing Boomer's shoulder and leading him out of the destroyed living room. "Come on Boom, let's go send these pictures out to everyone we know."

Butch was about to run after them and destroy the evidence, before he thought twice about it. He had bigger things to worry about right now then a bruised ego. At the back of his mind, he knew that he _had_ had it coming, but he couldn't afford to worry about that right now.

Looking around the chaotic living room, he groaned as he begin to move at top speed, trying to hide as much of the evidence as he could, before his parents came home later that evening. Then he flew up the stairs in a flash of green to try and do something about his sparkling skin.

* * *

"Butch what the hell happened? Why are you covered from head to toe in glitter? Please tell me this is not some new kink that you have."

Butch only scowled as he yanked Buttercup into the household, slamming the door behind her.

"My brothers happened." He snapped as he began to drag her up the stairs. Buttercup jerked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him.

"You're not even dressed yet; our dinner reservations expire in half an hour. Brush this shit off, get dressed and let's go."

Butch only groaned and grabbed her arm again, pulling her up the rest of the stairs. "I can't." he growled. "Well why not?" Buttercup asked impatient.

"Because it's stuck to me and it's not coming off! Trust me; I've been trying to get this glittery shit off for the past hour!" Butch cried.

It was then, that aside from the glitter covering Butch, that Buttercup noticed a white, flaky substance covering the majority of her boyfriend's skin. "Butch. What is this?" She asked slowly.

"IT'S SUPERGLUE!" He screeched as he pulled her into his room, slamming the door behind them and sending stray flakes of glitter into the air.

"Oh hell no." Buttercup responded. "No amount of scrubbing is going to get that shit off, you need to go to the doctor, they have a special formula that gets it off."

"I am _not_ going out in public looking like _this_." Butch snapped as he stormed into his room's attached bathroom and ripped off his boxers.

"Whoa, what are you _doing?"_ Buttercup screeched as she averted her eyes from his nude form.

"You're going to have to give me a sponge bath cupcake, because I got this shit in places that I can't reach."

"I am _not_ giving you a sponge bath." Buttercup snarled. "We're supposed to go to dinner. I didn't get dressed up to give you a bath!"

"I'll make it up to you!" Butch groaned as he turned on the water and presided to fill the bathtub. "I'll take you out _tomorrow night_ , but I have to get this crap off me _now._ The glue's hard and uncomfortable, and I must have a pound of glitter in my hair!"

Buttercup turned to stare at her pleading, nude boyfriend, and put her head in her palms, sighing loudly.

"Get in the tub." She growled as she walked into his bathroom and grabbed a luffa off of the counter, as Butch eased himself into the tub. "You better make this up to me. You owe me _big time."_

"I will." Butch promised; sighing contently as Buttercup began scrubbing roughly at his muscular back. "Besides," He turned his head to give her a flirtatious wink. "I know you love me."

"I must, if I'm doing this for you." Buttercup responded with a light chuckle, as she continued her assault on his back.

"Oh and one more thing before I forget…" Butch trailed off slightly.

Buttercup paused, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Make sure you take it easy on my unmentionables, I had a TV dropped on them an hour ago and I still can't feel them."

Somewhere downstairs in the mansion, Buttercup could swear that she heard Brick and Boomer howling with laughter.

* * *

 **Authors note** : I know, I'm supposed to be working on Lycan right now. I am trash. Please forgive me.

I'm not very good at writing pranks, as I don't usually partake in doing them, so this was truly the best that I could think off. Speaking of pranks, Happy April Fool's day! Ironic that this story came out today of all days. XD

Again thank you for reading, and have yourselves a great day!

Mrs. RoseGold


End file.
